


По-французски

by NichikN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Джей-Джей не упускает возможностей, не планирует и так не вовремя болтает по-французски.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 4





	По-французски

Джей-Джей смотрит на малюсенькие домики на отшибе у дороги, похожие на фанерные коробочки с огромными, во всю стену, дверями. Отабек живёт в гараже. Джей-Джей улыбается, потому что… Потому что какого чёрта?

Он слезает и снимает шлем. Смотрит, как ворота ползут вверх, смотрит на открывающееся помещение, на бетонную площадку в половину пространства, на ящики с барахлом, на деревянно-стальную микроскопическую кухню; смотрит, как Отабек заводит своего лакированного дракона. Джей-Джей бросает в угол рюкзак, кладет куртку сверху и, пока ворота ползут вниз, вдыхает запахи машинного масла, металла, сухого дерева и бумаги, смотрит на гантели и "блины" для них, на стопки книг на полу, на стильный итальянский диван чёрного цвета. Все освещено обыкновенными лампочками, свисающими на проводах тут и там.

Отабек не торопится, снимает перчатки, кладёт на полку, приколоченную на узкий отрезок стены у двери. Этого, конечно, никак нельзя было допустить. Чтобы он сам раздевался. Джей-Джей уже видит, как тот сначала достаёт всё из карманов, аккуратно складывает и развешивает вещи. Сейчас ещё чая предложит и коня с укропом.

— Хочешь…

Отабек не успевает договорить, потому что Джей-Джей дёргает его на себя, целует и вытряхивает из куртки, выпутывает из шарфа.

Отабек пахнет мотоциклами и жжёным сахаром. И целуется он так, будто Джей-Джей — это какой-то десерт, но Отабек тот гурман, который дня три ничего не ел, поэтому он просто глотает целиком, помогая руками.

Он тянется, встаёт на носочки, подталкивает к дивану, но Джей-Джей решает по-другому. Разворачивает Отабека к себе спиной и впечатывает в стену. Примерно как Отабек его с час назад притиснул к шкафчику в раздевалке, спрашивая, это что сейчас такое было и правильно ли он всё понял или нет. А Джей-Джей только и смог процедить в холодную алюминиевую дверцу короткое «влюбился».

Вот так же Джей-Джей теперь Отабека и прижимает. Только не заламывает больно руку и не обзывается.

Вместо этого он облизывает мило покрасневшее ухо, гладит Отабека по плечам и спине, задирает унылую толстовку и наконец лапает эту задницу, как давно и хотел. Мнёт и ласкает, и трётся, и как же ему нравится. Бесит только, что Отабек всё ещё в джинсах.

— Я без ума от твоей жопы.

— Да, я заметил, — Отабек стягивает толстовку вместе с футболкой, Джей-Джей выхватывает их и отбрасывает в сторону, потому что это весело. Потому что Отабек подозрительно много разрешает и нужно пользоваться случаем.

— Хочу тебя трахнуть, — Джей-Джей слизывает солёный вкус с лопаток.

— Да, давай.

Отабек сам расстёгивает свой ремень и штаны; Джей-Джей лезет ему в трусы, но Отабек не пускает.

— Ты руки не мыл.

Джей-Джею смешно и хочется плакать. Он думает, что и руки-то у него грязные, и гондонов-то нет. Повезло, хоть член при себе, честное слово.

— У тебя резинки есть? Я не планировал ничего, знаешь…

— В куртке есть. И над раковиной.

В куртке и над раковиной. Над раковиной, да, как у всех.

Джей-Джей не помнит, в каком направлении улетела куртка, а в раковине моют руки, так что выбор очевиден.

— Никуда не уходи, — шепчет он.

До раковины два шага, можно по пути сбросить футболку. В шкафчике зубная щётка, бритва, мыло, банки какие-то, пачка презервативов и смазка с ароматом колы. Почему нет?

Джей-Джей включает воду, быстро вспенивает мыло, но очень тёплый Отабек прижимается к спине и выключает кран.

— Попусту не лей.

— Ты не очень послушный, да?

Отабек размазывает пену по рукам, сплетает пальцы, целует спину.

— Вообще нет.

Вода, мыло, полотенца не видно.

Мокрыми руками по животу, пока Джей-Джей распечатывает пачку и бесится, потому что плёнка не стряхивается с пальцев.

— У тебя нет телека, — фольгированные квадратики, вот они — три.

— Угу, — Отабек стягивает джинсы Джей-Джея, следом тянет боксеры.

— И стола, — отрывает один. Снимает кроссовок, наступив на пятку. Второй решает оставить — пол холодный.

— Угу, — руки у Отабека неожиданно ласковые. Гладят тазовые косточки, поясницу, где татуировка, горячее дыхание обжигает шею.

— Но вода есть, — Джей-Джей смотрит на компактную душевую кабину, поворачивается, в одной руке презерватив, в другой смазка. Вооружён и очень опасен.

— Прикопал пару труб от автомойки. Сексуально, да? — Отабек забирает всё. — Я подержу.

Он уже скинул ботинки и теперь стал ещё ниже, Джей-Джею от этого смешно:

— А тебе есть восемнадцать?

Отабек не обижается. Он целует Джей-Джея, теперь по-другому, мягче, медленнее. Смущение смывается, нежно смазывается языком.

— Бек?

Джей-Джей очень хочет.

— М?

Очень хочет очень давно. Недели две. Но как будто все три.

— Ты уже делал это раньше?

— Да, — Отабек спокойный такой.

— Давно?

— Да, — только глаза прикрываются немного, а губы, наоборот, приоткрываются. Припухшие, влажные от их слюны. Манят целовать ещё. Джей-Джей целует, стонет в рот, лижет зубы, стягивает с Отабека штаны с трусами вместе, обхватывает член... ничего особенного. Ну, может, немножко побольше, о’кей. Отабек шумно втягивает воздух.

— А ты? — Отабек спрашивает почему-то шёпотом, будто какой-то секрет.

— Ага.

С женщинами, но это не обязательно уточнять, ведь да?

— Я тебя только с девочками видел.

— Тебя вообще ни с кем не видели, и что?

Отабек не отвечает, мокро дышит в шею. Готов голубчик. Фольга в его руке царапает плечо.

Джей-Джей разворачивает Отабека к раковине. Забирает смазку. Холодная. Греет в руке немного. Джей-Джей не тянет — давит между ягодиц, осторожно вкручивает палец, двигает неторопливо. Как себе, только гораздо легче.

— Бека.

Отабек опускает голову, смущенно, стыдно немного.

— Бека. Я на тебя дрочил много-много раз.

Джей-Джей останавливается, когда Отабек зажимается, продолжает, гладит и трёт, добавляет второй. Плавно, мягко, глубже, до костяшек. Придерживает за живот. Почти с ума сходит от того, как там хорошо внутри.

Отабек всхлипывает, вцепляется в раковину, сминая шуршащий квадратик.

Джей-Джей забирает гондон. Он всё делает, как надо: сдерживается, наступает медленно, шепчет Отабеку, на всякий случай на французском:

— _Как же ахуенно в тебе. Я тебя трахну, милый. Если у меня член не сгорит, конечно, потому что твоя задница пиздец какая горячая._

Проходит, по меньшей мере, года два, пока Джей-Джей не касается животом ягодиц. Он тянет за бедра на себя, прижимает к себе крепче, замирает.

Гладит влажную спину.

— _Я в тебе, Бека._ — шепчет в затылок, чтобы отвлечься, потому что замирать совсем не хочется, хочется двигаться много и сильно. — _Мне нравится в тебе. Ох, блядь. Главное, не кончить прямо сейчас. Квадрат гипотенузы равен сумме... Ты такой охуенный. Я бы тебя даже в церкви трахнул._

Джей-Джей выходит медленно и входит снова, проговаривая все грязные французские слова, которые знает. И ещё один долгий-долгий раз. Постепенно набирает темп, слушает, как стоны Отабека так же постепенно набирают громкость. Отабек сам двигается навстречу, оборачивается, тянется за поцелуем, просит заткнуться, пожалуйста.

— _Бека, ты восхитительно ебёшься._

— _Я польщён._

Джей-Джей останавливается. Смеётся, сначала тихо, потом ржёт, сбивая градус примерно до нуля. Отабек тоже смеётся:

— _Чего не скажешь о моей жопе. Такого ей еще не говорили._

— Бека, прости, я не знал, что ты понимаешь, — Джей-Джей не может остановить смех, потому что так ведь ещё хуже. Он вспоминает всё, что наболтал, всхлипывает от смеха.

— Ничего, потом попросишь у неё прощения, — успокаивает Отабек. — Слезай, у меня нога затекла.

Джей-Джей разочарованно отпускает Отабека, стягивает резинку, думает, снимать ему второй кроссовок и джинсы, или, наоборот, надевать.

— Останешься? — Отабек ничего не надел, бродит в одних носках, собирает разбросанные шмотки.

Если бы Джей-Джей был щенком, он бы завилял хвостом изо всех сил.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы остался?

Отабек смотрит, и узкие глаза от улыбки ещё уже становятся.

— Хочу.

Джей-Джей сбрасывает кроссовок и штаны. Носки оставляет, раз Отабеку можно. Смотрит, как Отабек раскладывает диван вплотную к байку, расстилает бельё, зовёт к себе. «Иди сюда, герой», — говорит. Джей-Джей делает шаг, забирается к Отабеку, обнимает. Подушка одна на двоих.

— Ты всё там оставил, да?

Джей-Джей утыкается носом в горячее плечо.

— Да.

Отабек целует в макушку.

— _Сказочный долбоёб._


End file.
